


Heart

by singswithtrees



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sappy, who let the jagers be sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/pseuds/singswithtrees
Summary: I would love to hear what you thought!  What would you like to see me write more of--smut, fluff, angst?  What was your favorite part, or a line that you think I ought to use in the future?  Please share--I dearly love feedback. <3





	

He'd been thinking too much about this recently. A Jager should be doing, not thinking, but here he was, still poring over it in his mind. At least he was done second-guessing himself. That had been over with some months ago, and it was clear to him now that the choice had been the right one. The look in Maxim's eyes was proof enough of that for him.

There were some days when he could honestly just smack Maxim upside the head, hard, for being as clingy and in need of attention as he had been of late. It was frustrating, especially when all he wanted was some time alone. Maxim should know by now that he wasn't going to abandon him. If he hadn't proven himself by this time, he wondered if he would ever be able to satisfy his lover's need for reassurance. If nothing else, though, he knew how to be patient, and was rewarded for it by glances and shy little smiles when he least expected them. To know that his efforts were appreciated only made him want to do it more. Not only appreciated, in fact, but encouraged, though not necessarily in words. When Maxim blushed or fumbled for what he was trying to say, it provided further encouragement. What he had been feeling and thinking far too hard about for decades now was being recognized and gratefully received. Every sigh or kiss that lasted even a half second longer than it needed to proved that to him.

Everything fit into place. He'd found someone that he loved, was spending time with them, and they loved him right back. Everything but the gender of his partner fell right into place in his head. He'd been in love before, but it had never been this intense or this exciting. Why it should have been another man that he'd fallen for, however, still confused him. You were supposed to find a wife, settle down, and have children. Maxim, though, didn't fit into that pattern at all. There was no other way to do things that he knew of. They'd have to make their own, and some small part of his mind still disapproved.

That part was silenced, though, every time they kissed or touched. There was no uncertainty then. No questions. Just a raw, happy ache that let him know that this was what he wanted. There was a fierceness to their affections these days, which was only now settling down into something more calm and routine. The joy of finding one another against the odds hadn't dissipated yet. The fact that they had at all was proof enough for him that God or the Fates or someone wanted the two of them together. And who could argue with that? Certainly not him. Not when the thought of those violet eyes or the scent of Maxim's hair made him smile on the worst of days. Not when he was still surprised to wake up and find Maxim in the bed with him, holding him tight.

The why or the how of it didn't matter. Not when Maxim's lips were so close, and asking to be kissed. Questions could wait for another day. He gently brushed the hair from Maxim's eyes, and asked him the one question that did matter right now.

"Yez," Maxim answered. "Alvays yez."

One kiss was all it took to banish the questions from Dimo's mind. This was what mattered to him now. More than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you thought! What would you like to see me write more of--smut, fluff, angst? What was your favorite part, or a line that you think I ought to use in the future? Please share--I dearly love feedback. <3


End file.
